


迷魂汤【1

by krake



Category: Endeavour ＆ Izuku, Todoroki Izuku - Fandom, dabi ＆ Izuku, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krake/pseuds/krake
Summary: 真实轰出





	迷魂汤【1

在这个夏天，发生了一件事情，让轰家变得更加死气沉沉，那就是轰家的家主轰炎司娶了一个新老婆。而且年纪居然只比自己上高中的儿子大四岁，长得也是楚楚动人，大眼睛长睫毛，还容易因为一句话而面红耳赤，雀斑在脸上也毫不遮掩，看起来更加可爱，身形和轰家的谁比起来都更加娇小，因为脸有些婴儿肥所以看起来比轰还年轻。  
“唔......”出久跪在地上，伸出舌头舔轰炎司的阴茎头，努力把整根肉棒都舔湿，可是温度太高，很快就干了，只好努力把龟头含到嘴里，可是刚想往下就已经抵到喉咙想吐了，他尝试放松准备把整根都吞下去，但眼泪却先溢出来了。轰炎司把出久抱起来让他坐到自己的大腿上，“抱歉，咳咳......太大了。”  
“没事，不用勉强。”轰炎司用自己粗糙的手指把他的阴唇翻开，用手指上的茧摩擦他的内阴唇，他立刻舒服的发出断断续续的呻吟从阴道排出的淫水把轰炎司的手都打湿了。  
他扭动腰肢，光是手指在甬道中出入，感觉就只是酸胀而已，“已经可以了......”  
“嗯。”轰炎司握住自己的肉茎，对准他的女穴，然后整根插入。  
“啊～唔姆……”出久舒服的差点哭出来，不过还是抑制住想哭的念头，让眼泪在眼眶里转，“还差一点……”虽然已经顶进子宫了，但是轰炎司的性器却还有一截露在外面，出久努力坐下去，“唔……嗯……”  
因为是坐在轰炎司的身上，但是光是进去就已经难受到没有办法动身体了，可单看着轰的脸也没有什么办法，只能努力前后动两下，可是整个笠头都已经在子宫里了，不得不说这样身形的英雄对于绿谷来说还是有点太大了，哪怕已经不是第一次了。他粉嫩的阴茎挺立着，因为在胯下长了两个性器官，所以两个都非常发育不良。  
肉壁紧紧的吸着轰的阴茎，他迟迟不动，绿谷更是记得浑身燥热，就像是有一群蚂蚁正在啃食自己的身体一样难受，但又难以启齿，只能支支吾吾在他怀里说了一大堆断断续续的话，愣是没办法拼成一句。  
轰炎司也发现了他的不对，用手托住他的屁股揉捏，他的臀很小至少对于轰的手是这样的，白白嫩嫩的一手就可以托着一半，出久只能羞耻的趴在他肩头带着哭腔小声嘀咕，“轰先生，不要欺负我了。”出久的脸红的都要滴血，轰只好把他先抱起来，光是抱起来的这一下绿谷就感觉到了无与伦比的快感，特别是笠头扫过敏感点的那一下。他的肉壁原本严丝合缝的吸着轰的阴茎，离开的时候透明的液体从还未能完全合上的小洞里像流水一样排出，“对不起。”他的奶音轰最受不了了，就像是一个小孩子在和自己撒娇，那么大的身高差，在轰眼里他何尝不是一个小孩子呢，特别是下面这一块。轰把他的阴唇用手指掰开，洞口刚刚恢复还往外面流汩汩清泉，轰单手握着自己的阴茎，有时候真是难以想象那么小的穴是怎么把自己这根给包住的。笠头抵在他的穴口，他咬着嘴唇感受炙热的肉棒插入体内，“唔啊……抱歉……”  
出久连忙捂住嘴巴，不发出任何声音，但是接下来笠头在肉壁里乱撞让他根本没办法忍耐，“会疼吗？”  
“轰先生没事的。”眼泪从眼角滑落，但是还是逞强要说这样的话，他的双腿发抖，又疼、又舒服，咬住手指安静忍耐似乎已经成了习惯，但是现在又多了个结婚戒指。轰听到绿谷这样说也就放心了，全力在他的穴中抽插，他抓紧床单，快感从肉壁中蔓延开一直到发麻的小腹，高潮来的比想象中的要快，“啊！嗯啊啊！轰先生要去了！” 他的脚趾卷起来可是轰的身上没有一除多余的肉可以让他的脚趾勾住，只好用双腿夹住他的腰， “啊！！！先生！”高潮后的甬道抽搐着吸吮轰的阴茎，但是轰没打算停下，反倒更快的在他的穴里抽插，他现在半个身体都被抬起来，小穴里的水被阴茎带飞全都洒在床单上，第二轮高潮居然在第一次都还没有退去的时候就来了，他的阴茎不断射出透明的液体，然后瘫软下来，穴道跟是直接绞到轰完全没办法通行，只能卖力的小幅度的进出，“轰先生有什么东西流出来了不受控制的……好舒服。”  
有什么东西都不重要了反正都已经被轰顶回去了，直到出久的体力全数耗尽轰才将精液射在他的身体里，他喘着大气，精液混着淫水甚至还有尿液一起流出来。  
“抱歉这次过火了。”轰看着已经累趴了的绿谷不知道说什么只好安慰。  
绿谷则是安静躺着喘气，摸摸自己的腹部，“会有还宝宝吗？”  
“迟早会有的。”  
“嗯。”  
轰家的隔音可没有轰炎司所想的好，他那宝贝的未成年的儿子几乎把绿谷所有浪荡的声音都收入耳中，着甚至让他兴奋，看着自己半软不硬的性器已经在睡裤上建小帐篷了自己看书的心也被务必的燥热抹杀。这可如何是好……  
而在轰炎司已经睡下之后，出久悄悄来到卫生间坐在马桶上，和一个人打电话，“你到底要纠缠到什么时候？”  
“……是你先背叛我的。”对面非常熟练就像是已经这样以爱之名残害他了好几次一样。  
他沉默了一下，义正言辞的说：“你这是道德绑架。”  
“那么你现在幸福吗？”  
“我非常幸福！不劳您费心。”  
“噗？被日到失禁的感觉爽吗？你以为我不知道吗？你的一切我都知道。”  
“……别说了！”  
“明天，原来的地方见。”  
对方已经挂断了电话……其实轰先生一开始不是称呼轰炎司的而是另一个人……一个只真正活在回忆里的人，现在他在出久到心中，正如他的名字一般彻底火葬了。


End file.
